


GCPD : Gotham Collection of Perverse Drawings

by octopusbrain



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusbrain/pseuds/octopusbrain
Summary: A collection of Gotham mostly smutty fanart, sometimes with an accompanying prompt or mini-fic.Warnings for potential triggering content will be given in notes before each chapter





	1. The GCPD's bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started with a prompt I made on a Discord board for fans of Gotham. I had also made a sketch to go along with it. The prompt was eventually filled by knightinpinkunderwear, whose awesome fic you can find right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687864). 

**Pairing :** Edward Nygma/Multiple male characters, Edward Nygma/Harvey Bullock

 **Warnings :** Dubious consent, sex with multiple partners, light Dom/Sub dynamic

**The GCPD's bicycle**

* * *

 

  **Prompt :**  Ed/GCPD - Ed is the GCPD’s bicycle

Pre-Season1!Ed Nygma is desperate to fit in at the GCPD. He’s all riddles and awkward conversations, which annoys most people but some cop takes pity on him and invites him for a drink with his buddies.

Ed drinks to feel more comfortable and basically gets shit-faced. He won’t stop talking and one of policemen proposes a rather practical way to keep him quiet. Cue Ed ending up giving a couple clumsy hanjobs/blowjobs to his coworkers.

The next few days, Ed is embarassed but the cops he drank with are actually quite nice to him. He’s invited for a few more rounds with the guys and the same thing happens.(Ed is somehow okay with it : he is very receptive to praises/nice remarks indeed.)

Word spreads around : cops make passes at him, make him go on his knees in locker rooms, bend him over desks and have their way with him (they let him get his work done though).

Somehow Ed Nygma has officially become the GCPD’s bicycle. Fucking sweet forensics Ed is now actually a rite of passage at the precinct.


	2. The zookeeper

**Pairing :** Sal Maroni/Oswald Cobblepot

**Warning :** Non-con


	3. The murder husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Nygmobblepot fanart.

**Pairing :** Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma

**Warnings :** Explicit sex, BDSM, fluff, tentacles

  ****

 

****

 

****

 

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

 

****

 

 

****

 

****

 

 

****

 

 


	4. Self-love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various solo and masturbation scenes.

**Warning :** Masturbation, Nudity, Sextoys

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Twinks in dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few sketches inspired by the idea that Jim Gordon has a (not successfully) hidden liking for pretty young men in dresses.

**Pairings :** Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma, Jim Gordon/Oswald Cobblepot, Jim Gordon/Barbara Keans

**Warning**   **:** Crossdressing

S1!Jim might give off pure vanilla vibes but he actually does have a few kinks, which he carefully keeps hidden.   
However, Barbara Kean is not stupid nor blind and she finds Jim's stash.  
  
While visiting the GCPD precinct, she also notices Jim's eyes lingering on the young forensic scientist's legs. Witnessing one interaction between the two is also enough to see Edward has a crush on the officer. And well... Barbara has to admit the brunette is cute enough.   
She invites Ed for dinner, without warning Jim, and tells him to arrive quite early. She spends the rest of the day shopping. 

Once Ed arrives at her place, Barbara gets him to admit his crush on Jim. She reassures him that she's not mad and tells him about her plan to get Jim to relax a little.   
Edward has never crossdressed before and the idea of seducing Jim excites him.   
The two quickly get to work. 

Jim finally arrives and Barbara informs him a girlfriend of her has come to visit.  
Ed appears in full gear and Jim is speechless. 

Jim is embarrassed but very enthusiastic. After kissing the twink a few times, he decides to see for himself what's hidden underneath the boy's skirts.  
Barbara sits back and enjoys the view. 

The experience is a success.   
Barbara soon gets to meet another man who's caught her boyfriend's eye. To say the truth, convincing Oswald to join them ended up much easier than she thought. 

 


	6. I wanna be your dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I heard about Edward the dog, my mind simply went straight to the gutter.  
> Two words : puppy play.

**Warning :** BDSM, puppy play, public sex

**Note :** The idea for puppy came from learning about Edward the dog's existence, but Ed is nicknamed Pretty in honor of funkzpiel's Fantastic Beasts fic "And The Tag Simply Read Pretty" which I urge you to read because it's awesome

S5!Oswald decides that Ed can't take proper care of himself. He takes him in, gives him a new name, "Pretty", and trains him until he is an obedient boy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Q: Love where the dog bowl is. Does he drink from it after?

A: Of course, he is a clean boy.

 

Q: His bowl says, “Pretty.” Is that his name now because Oswald already had a dog named Edward??

A: Well that way there is no ambiguity as to which of his dogs he's talking to ;) And well, he IS pretty, isn't he ?

 

It took a while to train him properly but Oswald is quite satisfied with the result. He knows that Pretty is very receptive to praise and he is quite happy to indulge him.

Oswald lets him rut against his leg/foot when he has been a good boy.  
He also loves to show off his precious pet during business meetings : underbosses trying to ignore the moaning mess that is Pretty with a plug vibrating against his prostate, his "tail" wagging as his hole flutters from the overstimulation, panting like a bitch in heat, tongue out, saliva dripping down his chin, while Oswald talks business as usual.  
Sometimes, Pretty is simply kneeling next to Oswald, silent and obedient. If he is a good boy Oswald lets him rest his head against his tigh and he may even stroke his hair if he is especially pleased .

Of course, Ed isn't always Pretty. He assists Oswald much like he used to as his chief-of-staff, and when Riddler starts to get agitated he pulls off a heist on his own.  
The same underbosses who witnessed Pretty coming apart have to answer to Ed when he is in charge of business. Of course, there's from time to timz a man foolish enough to think he can get away with being rude to Ed or trying to touch him. The guy is then of course very violently made an exemple of what happens when someone disrespects Oswald's favorite.

Pretty has a lavish cushion on which he can seat or curl up while Oswald is busy and Pretty's not being shown off. Pretty only gets to sit in Oswald's lap to ride him. He may also lay across it when he's been naughty and deserves a spanking. If Pretty wants attention, he can rub his head/cheek against Oswald's tigh or hand. Simply sitting in Oswald's lap marks the end of play and going out of subspace. Oswald will then stroke Ed's back gently, kiss his cheeks and forehead, making sure Ed is okay. Aftercare is always gently provided.

  


 

Of course, Pretty gets to meet Edward. He is pretty jealous at first, but Oswald reminds him how much he cares about both of them.  
After a while, Pretty and Edward actually get along quite nicely. They often team up to distract Oswald away from his work.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning :** Rape/Non-con, non-consensual gangbang, hurt/comfort

**Pairings :** Edward Nygma/Arkham guards, Edward Nygma/Oswald Cobblepot

 

If the shoulders fit, the rest will... or not. Ed tries to escape Arkham through the vent ducts and discovers that the largest part of his body is not his shoulders. When he tries to go back he realizes he's stuck.   
  
  
  
Then guards come around. Of course Ed has been looking down on them and mocking them for their inferior minds so they decide it is a good opportunity to teach him some respect. That and the boy does have a nice ass. Rather than help him out afterwards they call their colleagues so that they also can have a little fun. Of course Dr Strange is aware of what's going on because of the cameras but he does not stop them : he agrees that Ed needs to be taken down a peg and he wants to see how that experience will change his behavior. His gaping little hole is also such a nice view. Ed ends up spending the day stuck. 

 

The fourth or fifth guard, Ed is not sure, decides to see if he can make the unlucky boy enjoy it. Obviously experienced, he pounds Ed's prostate with masterful precision. The exhausted inmate feels his body responding to the stimulation and his shame grows tenfold. After resisting the new sensations for a while, Ed gives up and decides he might as well go with the flow since he is going to be fucked no matter what. Ed has his first prostate orgasm that day. It was so overwhelming that despite the shame he feels remembering the whole event, even after leaving Arkham, he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
Guards finally help him out just before dinner and lead him to the dining hall as if nothing happened. Ed is pretty quiet after that.

So just as it happened in season 3, Oswald gets Ed out of Arkham and he becomes mayor, cleanly thanks to Ed and appoints him as his chief-of-staff.  
Ed struggles to deal with what happened to him in Arkham. He's ashamed for being weak and most of all for liking part of it. He'd heard about the Foxglove back in the GCPD and manages to get his hand on an invite.  
From then on, he spends what little free time he is there, somehow recreating the experience he lived : blindfolded, restrained, with an unused safeword, Ed offers his body for strangers to fuck, humiliate and mistreat. What's happening being out his control, Ed can let himself go and feel pain and pleasure without guilt.

Oswald is not blind though, and wonders what his chief-of-staff is up to at night. He follows him to the Foxglove one night, uses his influence to enter. He then witnesses one of Ed's scene. Leaving shortly before the end of it, Oswald is disturbed and quite jealous. The next time Ed goes, Oswald follows him and makes it clear no one is to touch the young man except him. Oswald comes closer, Ed blindfolded does not recognizer him. Rather than abuse his body, Oswald proceeds to stroke his face and hair gently. Ed is growing desperate fast, begging for punishment but Oswald just continues until Ed breaks : it's like a old dam that's finally cracked ; the guilt, the emotional pain, the shame, the sadness all come out and Ed starts crying loudly. Oswald unties him, brings him to a private room and finally removes his blindfold.

Ed is afraid that Oswald is disgusted with him and will fire him, but the mayor tells him otherwise and after Ed has calmed down enough, he brings him home. The night is spent comforting the younger man. Ed tells Oswald everything and feels so relieved that his friend - more than his friend? - does not reject him. Oswald is obviously furious, tracks down each of the guards who raped Ed the very next day. He's tempted to torture and kill them himself, but he knows it is Ed's right. The both of them spend the next day and night relishing the screams of their victims. Oswald tells Ed he loves him. Ed tells him he loves him back but that it may take some time for him to heal properly, and the other man understands. Ed gets better, Oswald helping him every step of the way. They eventually get together and become the feared murder husbands of Gotham. 


	8. Coup de Foudre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed enjoying a good amount of pain, as usual.

**Warning :** Electricity play, dubious consent, masochism

Drawn for a request.

I love how most of the fandom agrees that Ed is a pain slut, may it be his or someone else's

Anyway our slut is at it again. 

 


End file.
